unspoken
by allihyun
Summary: katsuki hanya ingin ochako berkata tidak. untuk event #KACCHAKOVALENTINE2018 by shirocchin.


boku no hero academia (c) horikoshi

[un]spoken (c) allihyun

warn: ficlet, ooc, alternate-reality, there's no actual plot here.

for event #KACCHAKOVALENTINEDAY2018 by **_shirocchin_**.

 _i don't take any profit from this fanfiction._

 _..._

 **[un]spoken**

.

Katsuki meringis. Tangan kanannya yang

 _tidak sengaja_ terkilir setelah mengalami

 _insiden kecil_ yang melibatkan kontak fisik dengan Eijiro kini terasa semakin ngilu.

Ada bekas luka-luka goresan dengan darah yang sudah setengah mengering di bahu atasnya. Mukanya sebagian memar dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit sobek.

Padahal, niat awal mereka sebenarnya hanyalah latihan fisik. Atau setidaknya, begitulah tawaran awal Eijiro ketika menyapanya di depan pintu kelas. Ajakan yang biasanya hanya akan ditolak Katsuki kalau saja Eijiro bukan orang yang persisten. Tapi ini Eijiro, dengan segala aura positif dan antusiasmenya yang berlebihan, dan Katsuki terlalu malas untuk mengelak jadi dia hanya mengiyakan.

Maka mereka melakukan _sparring_ di tempat yang memang sudah disediakan untuk para pahlawan muda ini berlatih. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja kalau saja Eijiro tidak mengangkat _topik tabu_ itu di sela waktu istirahat mereka. Dan Katsuki hanyalah Katsuki, seorang pemuda tujuh belas tahun yang dikenal susah dalam mengendalikan emosinya. Maka terjadilah perkelahian yang sebenarnya tidak mereka berdua duga akan terjadi.

"Kirishima sialan!"

Katsuki mengumpat sebelum kemudian mengaduh karena, hell, bibirnya terasa sakit sekali ketika digerakkan berlebihan.

 _Pukulan_ Bakakiri _lumayan juga, cih!_

Dia merutuk dalam hati. Menyumpahi Eijiro dengan segala serapah yang tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Katsuki tentu saja dengan senang hati akan meneriakkan umpatannya kalau saja atensinya tidak sedang teralih saat ini.

"Hei,"

Katsuki mengenal suara itu. Ia kemudian mendongak untuk menemukan sepasang mata coklat gadis dengan pipi gembul di hadapannya—Uraraka Ochako—tengah memandangnya dengan rasa tidak suka yang tersurat dengan jelas.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Aku mengerti kau bukan orang yang ramah, Bakugou-kun. Ah tidak, maksudku, kau memang kasar. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan berkelahi dengan Kirishima-kun? Bukannya kalian berteman baik? Yang ada di kepalamu itu hanya gumpalan otot, ya?"

Ochako jelas terdengar tidak senang dengan perbuatannya, namun gadis itu tetap mengangsurkan bungkusan es batu untuk meredamkan nyeri di luka Katsuki. Tangannya yang lain tengah membawa seperangkat kotak putih yang Katsuki duga adalah seperangkat kotak P3K. Sayang, uluran tangan Ochako tidak disambut oleh Katsuki jadi Ochako berinisiatif untuk menempelkan sendiri pada luka yang tercetak di muka beringas Katsuki.

Kali ini, Katsuki tidak menolak.

"Cerewet,"

"Bakugou-kun, kau seharusnya bersikap baik pada orang yang sudah berniat baik untuk menolongmu,"

"Aku tidak minta kau tolong,"

"Sombong sekali, cih! Kenapa aku harus menolong orang sepertimu, sih?" Ochako kembali mengeluh, tapi gadis itu tetap membantu Katsuki membersihkan lukanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak pernah minta kau to—"

"Ya, ya, ya. Seharusnya kau memang mendatangi _recovery girl_ saat ini untuk mendapatkan perawatan, seperti yang dilakukan Kirishima-kun. Tapi seperti yang kuduga, kau pasti memilih untuk marah-marah di wastafel belakang gedung olahraga seperti sekarang ini daripada pergi ke sana,"

"Jangan sok tahu,"

Ochako mencibir, "tapi aku 'kan benar."

Nyatanya, Ochako memang benar. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ochako membantu Katsuki merawat lukanya di tempat ini. Pertama kali Ochako menemukannya adalah setelah Katsuki untuk pertama kalinya kalah dari Izuku. Badannya penuh luka, namun pemuda keras kepala itu menolak untuk dirawat. Dia hanya berlalu dengan kemarahan yang masih kental. Sebagian besar temannya mengira Katsuki sudah pulang. Padahal, Katsuki hanya sengaja menyembunyikan dirinya di tempat yang dia kira tidak akan ditemukan oleh orang lain. Ochako yang saat itu berniat mengembalikan jaring net di gedung olahraga, tidak sengaja menemukannya di sana. Gadis itu menghampirinya tanpa sungkan, menanyakan apa dia butuh teman dan Katsuki menjawab, _enyahlah_. Tapi Ochako tidak pergi, dia memilih duduk di samping Katsuki dan tanpa Katsuki minta, Ochako menghardiknya dengan serentetan sindiran langsung yang seharusnya membuatnya naik pitam.

Seharusnya, hari itu Katsuki marah. Dia bisa saja meledakkan Ochako saat itu dengan bakatnya. Tapi Katsuki tidak melakukannya.

Karena mungkin, jauh di sudut hati Katsuki, dia tahu yang dikatakan Ochako saat itu tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Sejak saat itu, sudah beberapa kali mereka bertemu di sana. Awalnya, semuanya terjadi secara kebetulan, kebanyakan terjadi ketika Katsuki sedang marah atau kesal pada sesuatu. Sampai Ochako hapal dengan polanya; setiap kali Katsuki sedang bermasalah, dia akan menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang gedung olah raga.

Dan Ochako, tanpa diminta hampir selalu ada di sana.

"Lagipula," Ochako bergumam lagi, memutuskan kereta ingatan yang tengah melintas di kepala Katsuki, "kenapa kalian bisa sampai berkelahi?"

Katsuki tidak menjawab, dia tengah mengawasi tangan terampil Ochako yang kini sibuk memotong-motong kasa dan menyisir beberapa helai kapas lalu menyemprotkan alkohol di atasnya. Ingatannya kembali pada ucapan Eijiro beberapa waktu lalu. _Hal tabu_ yang tidak pernah mereka singgung sebelumnya.

 _"Bakugou-kun,"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Bagaimana menurutmu soal Uraraka?:_

 _"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan si Muka Bundar itu, hah?"_

 _"Kurasa, aku menyukai Uraraka,"_

 _"HAH?"_

 _"Dia manis dan tampak selalu bersemangat, walaupun kadang galak, tapi dia tetap terlihat imut. Menggemaskan sekali. Jadi, Bakugou-kun, sebagai laki-laki sejati, aku tidak akan mengingkari perasaanku. Aku akan mengatakan pada Uraraka kalau aku menyukainya, dan mungkin_ —"

 _Katsuki masih diam, namun tanpa dia sendiri sadari, tangannya mulai mengepal,_

"— _mungkin aku bisa memintanya jadi pacarku. Kebetulan ini hari_ Valentine, _jadi, kupikir ini hari yang tepat buatku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

 _Eijiro tidak pernah benar-benar tahu jawaban Katsuki karena setelahnya, yang dia dapatkan adalah sebuah pukulan telak yang mengenai wajahnya._

"Bakugou-kun?" Ochako kembali memanggil namanya karena Katsuki bahkan tetap diam ketika Ochako telah selesai mengobati lukanya.

"Hei, Uraraka,"

"Ya?"

"Apapun yang akan ditanyakan Kirishima padamu nanti, kau bilang saja tidak."

"Eh? Memang Kirishima-kun mau bilang apa padaku dan kenapa aku harus bilang tidak?"

"Pokoknya, bilang saja begitu. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Mungkin nanti, atau, entahlah. Tapi sebaiknya, kau bilang tidak."

Katsuki merasa dirinya konyol, tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur dan dia tidak mungkin menarik kembali perkataannya. Katsuki tidak akan pernah mau mundur ketika dia sudah memutuskan untuk maju.

"Setidaknya kau harus memberiku satu alasan kenapa harus 'tidak' dan bukan 'iya', 'kan?"

"Kau hanya butuh satu alasan untuk itu,"

"Apa?"

"Aku."

Ochako harusnya bertanya, tentang banyak hal. Tentang mengapa Katsuki memintanya demikian, tentang alasan Katsuki, tentang hal-entah-apapun-itu yang nanti akan dikatakan oleh Eijiro. Tentang bermacam-macam hal, tentang semuanya.

Tapi toh, tidak.

Dia tidak bertanya, karena mungkin, hanya mungkin; Ochako sudah tahu jawabannya. Jawaban yang mereka berdua sudah lama tahu, tanpa ada jembatan kata yang terbangun di antara mereka. Mungkin konyol, tapi Ochako memilih untuk berpegangan pada kemungkinan tipis itu.

Maka, ketika begitu banyak tanya tertahan di ujung lidahnya, Ochako memilih menahannya. Dia tersenyum pada Katsuki, dan mengabulkan keinginan Katsuki.

Sore itu, Ochako menjawab tidak untuk semua permintaan Eijiro.

 ** _[end]_**


End file.
